Mikor a múlt megismétli önmagát
by LenorePain
Summary: Több éve, hogy vége a IV. Nagy Ninja világháborúnak, amikor valaki a múltat megismétlő módón véghez akarja vinni a Hold Szem tervet, és ehhez ugyanazt csinálja, mint a volt Akatsuki, újra alapítja a szervezetet és mily meglepő, neki lát a bijuuk begyűjtésének.. Elírás ill. spoiler is lehet benne.. Átírás alatt..nem sokára jön a folytatás, ha érdekel valakit..
1. 1 Fejezet

_Vége minden harcnak, mindenhol beállt az oly régen vágyott béke.. Már 10 év eltelt azóta a bizonyos nap óta, amióta legyőzték Madarat, Obitot, illetve a Juubit. Azt a napot az egész ninja világ történelmének valaha történt legnagyobb, és egyben a legnagyobb változást hozó harcaként könyvelték el. DE mint mondani szokták, a gonosz sosem alszik, és ez ebben az esetben is igaz, mert valaki felbolygatva a múlt, immáron elfeledett, volt gonosz, holt embereit, s azok volt terveit újból véghez akarják vinni.. Valaki újból létrehozta az Akatsukit, új tagokkal felvértezve, egy tag se volt itt az előző Akatsukiból.. Mik a céljaik? Ugyanaz.. befejezni elődeik munkáját és véghez vinni a Hold Szem tervet.. Vajon sikerül nekik vagy épp ellenkezőleg? Kiderül.._

Konoha napsütötte reggelre ébredt, madarak csiripeltek, s friss, nyugodt szelek üdvözölték a napfelkeltét.

Az utcákon még csak pár ember lézengett, de ez se tartott sokáig, az utcák hamar megteltek élettel, és a rajtuk átmenő emberek vidám zsivaja.

A zsivajt megtörte egy hangos kiáltás, mire többen is meglepve kapták fel a fejüket a hang forrása felé fordítva. A tekintetek a Hokage hegy felé fordultak, ahol egy fekete hajú, fehér szemű fiú és egy rózsaszín hajú, kicsit izmos lány estek egymásnak. A falusiak, amint rájöttek, hogy már megint kik is idétlenkednek, nem törődtek tovább velük, inkább folytatták a félbehagyott teendőiket.

A két veszekedő, verekedő odalépett harmadik társuk is, egy barnahajú, unott képű fiú.

- Ti meg megint min vesztettek össze? – kérdezte vontatott, igencsak unott hangon.

- Ez az idióta szidni merte aput és anyut! – kiabálta a feketehajú.

- Mi? Még hogy én? Te kezdted azzal, hogy aput piszkáltad a háta mögött! – vádaskodott a lány.

- Ehhj.. Miért kellett pont veletek egy csapatban lennem? – sóhajtott halkan a fiú, mire mindkét társa rángó ideggel megindult felé. Amint érzékelte a veszélyt hátrálni kezdett, két kezét védekezőn maga elé tartotta. Arcáról lerítt, hogy berezelt a két bedühödött társától, akik az imént felgyűlt feszültséget valószínűleg rajta akarják levezetni.

A barna háttal nekiütközött egy az út szélén álló fának. Mielőtt innen menekülőre foghatta volna, társai közrefogták őt és pont készültek bevetni a remegő fiú ellen egy-egy erős csapást, a fa másik oldalán kedvenc perverz shinobijuk jelent meg.

- Mi ez a nagy a veszekedés, verekedés? – kérdezte nyugodt hangnemben, zsebre tett kézzel.

- Öööö.. Hááát.. Tudjaaa.. – próbált mentegetőzni egyszerre a fekete hajú fiú és a rózsaszínhajú lány, amikor a társuk közbe vágott.

- Meg akartak ölni, kellemetlen, de ez van. – sóhajtott megnyugodva a barnahajú, nagy megkönnyebbülést érzett, hogy megmentette őt a shinobi felbukkanása. „Ezt még meg kell valahogy hálálnom, ha már megmentett." – gondolta, s már előre fogta a fejét, hogy mivel tudná meghálálni.

- Szóval meg akartak ölni. Megtudhatnám, hogy mi az a dolog, ami miatt idáig fajult a helyzet? – tudakolta a jounin, zsebéből pedig elővette a már rongyosra olvasott Icha-Icha Paradicsomot.

- Csak annyi, hogy megmondtam neki, hogy miért kell velük egy csapatban lennem.. Kakashi-sensei, mondja, nem lehetne egy másik csapatba kerülni? – tudakolta reményteljesen az ezüsthajú jounintól, aki feleletként a fejét csóválta.

- Sajnálom, de ez nem lehetséges, csak kivételes esetekben. Ez nem kivételes eset. Még ha meg is kéritek rá Hokage-samat, biztosan nemet fog mondani a dologra.

- Biztos ebben, Kakashi-san? – kérdezte sunyi mosollyal az arcán a lány, amin a 2 fiú, de még Kakashi is meglepődött.

- Ha azt hiszed, hogy ha megkéred rá, mert te.. – kezdte a jounin, de a lány belevágott a szavába.

- Higgyen nekem Kakashi-san, engedni fogja. – hitegette a fának támaszkodó Másoló Ninját, akit láthatóan nem hatott meg ez a dolog.

- Miért akarsz ennyire megszabadulni Shikakutól? – kérdezte hirtelen a jounin, amin az említett is meglepődött, vele egyetemben a csapattársai is.

- Mondja sensei, maga kibírna ilyen idegesítő, lusta társat, mint ő? – mutatott fintorogva a feketehajú a Nara fiúra, aki nem mutatta jelét annak, hogy észrevette.

- Igen, ki, már volt szerencsém megtapasztalni, hogy milyen is egy idegesítő társ. – suttogta alig halhatóan Kakashi, amit mind hárman meghallottak. Nem értették a jounin hirtelen hangulatváltozását. Furcsálkozva meredtek rá, aki értetlenkedve nézett rájuk. – Mi az gyerekek? – kérdezte színlelt meglepődéssel.

- Ööööö.. Semmi. – vakarta tarkóját zavartan a kunoichi, meg a feketehajú. – Mi inkább megyünk beszélni a Hokagevel. – mondta hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve és elkezdte maga után húzni csapattársait, akik ennek kicsit sem örültek, de próbálni nem tudtak a lány erős szorításából.

A lány csak a Hokage irodája előtt volt hajlandó megállni, ahol rendesen az útra dobta a két szerencsétlenül járt fiút.

- Áuu.. – mormogta a feketehajú arcát és hátát simogatva, de ezzel a Nara fiú se volt másképp.

- Menjünk be. – mondta határozottan a lány és csapattársait meg se várva szaladt az iroda felé, ahonnan hangos kiabálás hallatszott. Töprengve állt az ajtó előtt, nem tudta mit tegyen, amikor megérkeztek csapattársai, akkor sem mozdult. Így a feketehajú fiú lépett akcióba és kopogás nélkül rontott be a Hokagehoz, aki fején rajta volt a Hokage kalap volt, így arcát nem lehetett látni, de az előtte álló rémült alakot igen. Mikor mindhárman beléptek, egyedül a kunoichiben maradt annyi lélekjelenlét, hogy kinyögje a kérdést.

- Mi történt itt anya, Naruto-san, Shikamaru-san? – nézett a kérdezett felekre. Anyja, a Hokage levette fejéről a kalapot és egy rózsaszín hajú fiatal lány arca jelent meg.

- S.. Sakura-chan. – motyogta Naruto.

Folyt. köv.


	2. 2 Fejezet

2. fejezet

Naruto okkal ijedt meg az előtte álló nőtől, akinek arca szinte elsötétült az elfojtott dühtől, idegesen kapkodta a levegőt, majdnem olyan hatást keltett, mint mikor egy bika fújtat. Naruto védekezőn maga elé tartotta a kezeit, úgy hátrált neki az ajtónak, szíve szerint kimenekült volna, de mégsem tette, hogy miért? Azt még ő sem tudta igazán.  
A három gennin meglepődve figyelte az eseményeket, egyikük se szólalt meg, ami ritka csodának számított.  
- Hát ti meg miért jötettek? - váltott Sakura a kedves énjére, és mosolyogva tette fel a kérdést.  
- Hááááát... Tulajdonképpen.. - a lány zavartan a tarkójára tette a kezét és idétlenül vigyorogva próbálta elrejteni idegességét. Nem mert Shikamaru előtt mondani, hogy mi kínja van.  
- Én akkor megyek. - szólalt meg mély hallgatás után Shikamaru, megfordulva az ajtó előtt remegő Naruto mellé lépett, és mielőtt a kilincs után nyúlt volna, ránézett a három fiatalra, majd elhagyta az irodát.  
Valami oknál fogva több percig egyikük sem szólalt meg, hanem csak némán figyelték egymást. Közben Naruto lassan oldalazott a kilincs felé, majd mielőtt kispurizhatott volna, kirepült onnan. Sakura megunva Naruto újabb idiótaságát, jól behúzott neki, mire a szőke kirepült és ezzel gyorsabban tudott elspurizni.  
A fiatalok elképedve figyelték az eseményeket.  
- Nos, hol is tartottunk? - nézett kedvesen a három megszeppent fiatalra.  
- Szeretnénk kérni valamit.. vagyiiiiiis.. - nyúzta el az "i" betűt a fekete hajú, majd folytatta - Én és Asami szeretnénk kérni egy khm szivességet. - magyarázta komoly hangnemben a fiú.  
- Igen? - kérdezte kíváncsian Sakura, kezdte felkelteni az érdeklődését - Mi lenne az?  
- Mondd, hogy igen és elmondjuk, hogy mi is akarna az lenni! - szólalt meg Asami egy érdekes üzletet ajánlva anyjának.  
- Az tudod nem lenne fair, inkább mondjátok, hogy mi az és utána majd eldöntöm, hogy mi lesz a válaszom. - világosította fel lányát a Hokage asszonyság.  
- Ehh.. ez kezd kellemetlenné válni. - szólalt meg az irodába való bejövetel óta először Shikaku, akit Shikamaru találón a IV. Nagy Ninja Világháborúban meghalt apja után nevezett el.  
- Mit pampogsz?! - ugrott a Nara fiúnak a fekete hajú, és már készült volna megverni őt, mire Asami egyszerűen a fülénél fogva az iroda sarkába hajította őt.  
- Ááááúúúú.. - nyögte a fiú tarkóját simogatva. Cseppet sem volt kellemes számára a fallal való találkozás.  
A Nara fiú szemöldökét cinikusan felvonta, majd egy sóhaj kiséretében a Hokaget kezdte figyelni.  
- No, mondjátok, mit akartok hát. - sürgette őket Sakura, mivel sok elintézni valója volt még, amik nem tűrtek halasztást.  
- Tudod.. én és Rinji azt szeretnénk ha.. ööhm.. - motyogta Asami, ennél értelmesebben sose tudott beszélni anyja előtt, valami érthetetlen okból kifolyólag félt tőle, pedig az égvilágon semmi oke nem volt rá.  
- Kiakarnak cserélni. - vázolta röviden és tömören az idejöttük okát Shikaku.  
- Ki.. cserélni? - pislogott nagyokat Sakura. Sok mindenre számított, de hogy pont ezt hozzák fel, azt egyáltalán sem vette számításba.  
- Ki. - válaszolt még rövidebben a fiú. A két csapattársa fején egy animés vízcsepp jelent meg.  
- Értem, és mi okuk van rá? - fordult Rinji és Asami felé, akik feje izzadni kezdett. Tudták, hogy a Nara fiú bőbeszédűsége miatt, most nekik kell majd szívniuk vagy pedig magára vállalja a felelősséget, ha ez majd Sakurának fel tűnik a fél- vagy annál rövidebb mondatokból.  
- Tulajdonképpen az én ötletem, de Asami iderángatott Rinjivel együtt. - válaszolta a fiú, és a másik két csapattársa már fele annyira se izzadt, de attól még ha kicsit is, de izzadtak.  
- Értem.. - mondta halkan Sakura, majd leült az asztalra.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba és Shino haladtak a fákon ugrálva. Egy talán S szintet is megütő küldetést kellett véghez vinniük, ami könnyűnek hangzott, de a kivitelezése annál nehezebb volt/lesz. Mert ugyebár ki ne tudna megszerezni egy tekercset, amiben olyan infók rejtőzhetnek, amik az egész shinobi világot újból megrengetik, s sok új dolgot is vihet végbe, ha nem kerül rossz kezekbe.  
Mindenki a hozzá illő viselkedéssel indult el, mindegyikőjüket Sakura félve küldte a küldetésre, mert fenn áll annak a veszéle, hogy valaki közülük meghalhat, amit Sakura bizony nem akart. Mindegyikőjüknek Sakura adott egy mini Katsuyut, hogy ő tájékoztatni tudja a Hokage asszonyságot, és, hogyha úgy adódik, akkor gyógyítsa őket. Persze Sakura chakrájával.  
Mind a hatan úgy gondolták, vagyis inkább csak remélték, hogy hamar végeznek a küldetéssel, mivel egy hét múlva jön el az a nap, amikor Sakura 2 éve Hokage lett. Mindannyian különböző okok miatt szerettek volna ott lenni Sakurával és ünnepelni.  
Egy biztos volt viszont a küldetés felől. Bármi vagy bárki legyen az, akitől Sakura féltette őket, Konoha legjobb shinobijait nem fogja tudni valami mitugrász legyőzni. Ebben a tudatban vágtak neki az útnak, és mind nyugotak voltak, kivéve Shikát, akinek már akkor is rossz előérzete volt az egész küldetéssel kapcsolatban, mikor Sakura ismeretette előttük, de most, hogy elindultak, ez a rossz érzése csak fokozódott.

Egy sötét barlangban, ahova a napfény nem ér be, egy sötét köpenyes alak álldogált. Gonosz vigyorra húzta száját, s fehér fogai kivillantak.. (Ő lenne a főgonosz, aki az egész múltat megakarja ismételni? Nem lehetetlen, de a nem lehetetlen is csak egy feltevés, vajon mi lesz? ..)


	3. 3 Fejezet

3. Fejezet

A csapat viszonylag minden gond nélkül haladt az erdőben, ami Shika kivételével mindenkit bizakodóvá tett. Shikának túl gyanús volt ez a „csend", ezért úgy döntött, hogy mostantól a csapatnak szét kell válnia.

- Álljunk meg egy pillanatra! – adta ki a parancsot, elvégre ő volt a csapatvezér és neki kellett döntéseket hoznia a dolgok menete felől.

- Mi az, talán elfáradtál? – gúnyolódott Naruto, aki már kezdte unni, hogy nincs semmi harc.

- A csapat mostantól fogva ketté fog válni. – kezdett bele Shika, nem is törődve Narutóval, aki ezt egy ideges nézéssel jutalmazta.

- Ketté? Minek? – kérdezte Kiba, és vakkantott Akamaru is egyetértése jeléül.

- Ketté válva könnyebben meg tudjuk vizsgálni a területet és a lehetséges csapdákat is hamarabb fedezhetjük fel. – érvelt Shika.

- Ehhe.. – nyögte Naruto zavartan és kínjában a tarkóját vakarta.

- Nos, Naruto, Kiba, Akaramu és Shino alkotják az egyik csapatot, a másik csapatot én, Sasuke és Lee fogjuk alkotni. Mindent jól megkell vizsgálni. Shino te a bogaraid segítségével, Kiba és Akamaru a szaglásukkal, míg Naruto a Kyuubi chakrájával fogják figyelni a területet. Ti menjetek észak fele, és az erdőben található legmagasabb fa tövénél találkozunk. Ha egyik csapat hamarabb odaér, mint a másik, akkor csendben várnak. – ezt a mondatot Narutóhoz és Kibához intézte, tudva, hogy milyen természetű emberkék is ők – Akkor ti menjetek, addig én átbeszélem Sasukéval és Leevel a dolgokat.

- Értem! Máris indulunk! – ugrott Kiba Akaaru hátára széle vigyorral és már indultak volna, de Shika megállította őket.

- Kiba! Kell egy ideiglenes csapatvezér nektek és nekünk is. Nálatok Shino, nálunk én leszek az a személy.

- De miért Shino? – nyögte Naruto a haját markolva.

- Mert egyenlőre ő a leghiggadtabb közületek, így ő lesz a csapatvezetőtök! Nincs kifogás, indulás! – adta ki a parancsot a fiú, mire azok hárman, azaz négyen elindultak a megadott irányba.

- Huhh.. – sóhajtott halkan Sasuke.

- Mi az, Sasuke? – kérdezte feltüzelve Lee tőle.

- Kösz Shika, hogy nem azzal az idiótával tettél be egy csapatba. – mondta hűvösen, hangjában érezni lehetett, hogy megkönnyebbült.

- Ez nem erről szól, de most elmagyarázom, hogy ki mit fog tenni. – rá nézett a másik két már felnőtt férfira, akik bólintottak, ezután folytatta – Nos, Sasuke, te a Sharinganoddal fogod figyelni a környéket, ha ellenséget, illetve csapdát észlelsz, akkor azt én és Lee elintézzük. – vázolta fel a tervét kicssit sem részletezve Shika.

Sasuke tudta, hogy a múltban elkövetett cselekedetei miatt nem bíznak meg benne mindannyian, amit nagyrészt megértett, de valamit mégsem értett. Nem pusztította el Konohát, hanem annak védelme mellett állt ki, a háborúban is mellettük harcolt, akkor meg miért?

Nem gyötörte magát ezzel, inkább csak teljesítette a rá ki szabott feladatot.

Aktiválta a Sharingant, és körülnézett. Először a talajt pásztázta szemeivel, ott nem látott semmi érdekeset. Aztán a fákat kezdte fürkészni. Halvány chakrafonalak tekergőztek a fák törzsein, ágain. Valószínűleg valamiféle csapda akart ez lenni, de sejtése se volt, hogy miféle lehet.

- A fákon chakrafonalak vannak. – vázolta tömören azt, amit látott.

- Chakrafonalak? – pislogott meglepve Lee, majd leugrott a fáról, de mielőtt földet ért volna, valami láthatatlan erő a levegőben tartotta.

Sasuke lenézett a Sharinganjával a levegőben lebegő csapattársára, akit a chakraonalak fonták körbe, s azok tartották őt a levegőben.

- Ezek a chakrafonalak körbetekerték őt. – mondta, majd magát és Shikát is megfigyelve rájött, hogy őket is körbetekerték, és ha ez nem elég, az a chakrafonal a chakrájukat szépen lassan, de elszívja. – A chakrát elszívják. – folytatta a felfedezését a fiú, majd Shika töprengeni kezdett.

- Valahogy meg kell szabadulnunk ezektől, de egyenlőre nincs rá a megfelelő eszköz, ha felbukkanna az.. – szólalt meg hangosan töprengve, de a gondolatát nem tudta befejezni, mert egy barna köpenyes alak ugrott a csapdába esett Lee elé.

A fiú idegesen próbált szabadulni, sikertelenül.

„Hát legalább az ellenség megjelent.. Most már csak rákell jönnöm, hogy hogyan használja a chakrafonalakat, és hogy, hogyan lehet megszabadulni tőlük." – gondolta magában Shikamaru és feszülten figyelte az alak minden mozdulatát.

- Úgy tűnik szépen bele estetek a csapdámba, habár ki nem? – gúnyolódott a köpenyes. Hangja földöntúlinak hatott, egyszerre, mintha két ember, avagy lény beszélte volna ugyanazt a mondatot.

- Ki vagy? – kérdezte ellent mondást nem tűrő hangon Sasuke.

- Hogy ki vagyok? – kérdezte az alak, közben megkerülte az egyre idegesebben fészkelődő fiút, majd rámutatott a holt nyugodt pofát vágó Uchihára.

- Ja. Ezt kérdeztem. – válaszolt hűvösen, de belül pattanásig feszültek az idegei.

- Nem mondhatom el. Nincs szükségetek az én nevemre. Nekem sincs szükségem a tietekre, elvégre már megtudtam.

„Megtudta? Mégis honnan? Senki se mondta el neki a nevét, nem is volt itt akkor, amikor a csapatnak a feladatokat kiosztotta.. Valahonnan viszont megkellett tudnia.. Valószínűleg ez a chakrafonal többet tud, mint, hogy csak chakrát szívjon el. Talán..?" – tette fel magában a kérdést, és enyhén sápadt lett, ami a csapdába esett Leenek és a mellette álló Sasukénak is feltűnt.

- Rájöttél valamire? – kérdezte fél szemmel Shikát, fél szemmel a Lee mellett álló alakot figyelve.

- Azt hiszem, hogy igen. – motyogta egyre idegesebben. Rég volt már ennyire ideges, de akkor az más eset volt..

- És megosztanád velünk? – kérdezte Sasuke, most már minden figyelmét a köpenyesnek szentelve.

- Meg. Ez a chakrafonal többet tud, mint amit kinéznénk belőle. – kezdte, mire Lee és Sasuke is felvonta a szemöldökét – Valahogy képes az infókat megszerezni az elkapott emberek agyából.

- Ez érdekes. – mondta Sasuke, majd kezét állára téve töprengeni kezdett, hogy rájöjjön, hogy miképp tudja megszerezni az infókat, de semmire se jutott.

- Ügyeeeees.. – szólalt meg a kéthangú ember vagy lény, hangjából önteltég és idegesség érződött ki. – Hogy jöttél rá? Hm? – tudakolta ingerültté válva.


	4. 4 Fejezet

- Ez eredetileg egy felvetés volt, aminek a valószínűségére kevesebb, mint 50%-ot láttam, de a reakciód által bebizonyosodott, hogy jól tippeltem. – válaszolt Shika a csuklyásnak, aki ezzel együtt visszanyerte magabiztosságát.

- Szóval tényleg kitudja találni a gondolatokat, meg mindent, ami a fejünkben van? – pislogott zavartan vigyorogva Lee a faágon lévő friss ANBU-ra.

- Körülbelül – bólintott a kérdezett és tekintetét, gondolatait immáron csak az idegen alakra fordította.

- Még nem válaszoltál – szólalt meg ekkor az eddig némán figyelő Sasuke. – Ki vagy te?

- Az én személyem jelentéktelen a tiétekkel ellentétben. – tért ki a válasz elől.

- Nem ezt kérdeztem! – torkollta le fennhangon az Uchiha.

- Ha el is mondanám a nevem, akkor is ugyanennyit tudnátok, mint most. – tért ki újfent ez eredeti kérdés elől, ami kezdte idegesíteni Sasuke-t.

- Hagyd Sasuke, valószínűleg jó oka van annak, hogy eltitkolja a nevét. – szólalt meg Shika semleges félként, de ezzel a kijelentésével a csuklyást és a fekete hajút is nagyon felingerelte. A Nara agyában egyúttal egy cseles stratégia keletkezett, amelyet ezzel a mondattal kezdett valóra váltani.

- Nem mondtam, hogy eltitkolom. – kelt saját maga védelmére az idegen, akinek az idegességtől már remegett a földöntúli hangja.

- Ha így van, miért nem mondod el? – kérdezte gúnyolódva, fél mosollyal az arcán Sasuke, aki rájött Shika tervére.

- Rendben. Úgyse nyerek és nem is vesztek rajta. – adta fel egy sóhaj keretében – A nevem: Suchibi Yoruichi. Na, most elégedettek vagytok? – kiabált ingerülten Yoruichi, majd lenyugodva figyelte Shika-t és Sasuke-t.

- Részben. – javította ki őt Shika és ekkor Naruto hangja hallatszódott túl közelről.

-RASENGAN! – ordította, s ekkor megjelent a fák között Yoruichi felé „repülve" , kezében a Rasengannal, de mielőtt célt érhetett volna, megakadt a levegőben és a jutsu semmivé vált.

- Baka. – suttogta alig hallhatóan Sasuke, amit Naruto most kivételesen nem hallott meg.

- Naruto.. – sütötte le idegesen szemét Shikamaru és inkább nem mondott semmit, mert akkor számára kellemetlen vita alakult volna ki ebben a.. kellemetlen helyzetben.

- Hehe.. Előjött az idióták idiótája. – mondta fennhangon Yoru, mivel felidegesítette az eddig még csodák csodájára nyugodt Narutot.

- Teee! Te engem nem hívhatsz így! – üvöltötte Naruto, akinél a csuklyás elérte a célját, hogy felidegesítse.

- Nem érdekel, hogy kit miképp hívhatok és miképp nem. – „védte" önmagát Yoru, amivel kiváltotta, hogy Naruto idegesen kapálódzni kezdjen.

- Naruto! – szólította meg hirtelen őt Shika. – Hogy kerülsz ide? Shino és Kiba? – kérdezte nem a legnyugodtabban, mert most már erre is koncentrálnia kellett, ezzel még kellemetlenebbé téve az amúgy sem kellemes helyzetet.

- Minket keresel Shika? – szólalt meg az ő alattuk lévő fa törzsénél Kiba.

- Chh. – szakította félbe Yoru a majdnem létrejött idilt. – Ideje komolyra venni a szót.

- Hee? Eddig nem az volt? – nézett nagyot Naruto és egy időre még a kapálódzást is abbahagyta.

- Mi most értünk ide, Naruto rohant a csapdába anélkül, hogy meghallgatott volna. – tájékoztatta Shino egyszerre Narutot és Shikát az ideérkezésükről.

- Baka Naruto. – ismételte meg immáron hangosan Sasuke a nem régi „Baka"-zását, amit most a baka is meghallott.

- Sasuke! Teme! – kiabálta az Uchiha felé és megint kapálódzni kezdett, amire ő csak egyet sóhajtott, majd Yoruichit kezdte ő is figyelni.

- Nos, ha megtisztelnétek azzal, hogy meghagyjátok nekem a tekercs megszerzésének örömét, akkor én esetleg meghagyom a drága Bilifejű és a drága Jinchuuriki életét. – jelentette ki Yoru, mire mindenki ránézett, majd Shino halványan elmosolyodva két lépést közelített a csuklyás felé.

- Erre az eshetőségre semmi szükség. – mondta az Aburame és tovább közelített Yoruhoz. % lépés távolságban állt meg és a lábainál elkezdtek özönleni a bogarai.

- Hm? Már miért ne volna? – kérdezte amaz, s pár lépést hártált.

- Majd megtudod, de előtte a társaimat szabadítom ki, utána foglalkozok veled.


	5. 5 Fejezet: Kitekintés

5. fejezet:

_Ez a fejezet egy kis kitekintést tesz Fű Országában lévő Kiri nevű faluba, aminek eleinte nem látszik, de később nagy jelentősége lesz._

(Mostantól nem csak pofázás lesz, hanem cselekmény leírás is és megpróbálom növelni a fejezetek hosszát.)

Fű Országának Kiri nevű falujában járunk, ahol nem épp a megszokott módon folyik az élet a többségnek. Igaz, mindenki elvégzi a napi teendőit a felnőttek és a shinobik közül, a fiatalok is csinálják, amit kell, rosszalkodnak, csínyeket követnek el, tanulnak, esznek, isznak, vagyis amit az átlagos gyerekek szoktak csinálni.

A falu állapota nem épp a legrózsásabb, az embereknek kivétel nélkül nélkülözniük kell sok mindent az itt kialakult szegénység miatt. A szegénységet csak is a háború utáni időszaknak köszönhetik, a nagy nemzetek amióta összefogtak és együtt harcolnak, védik egymást, és hasonlók, azóta minden kisebb nemzet ugyanilyen állapotra jutott, amivel kivívták maguknak az ott élők gyűlöletét, de nem mutathatják ki, hisz elvégre nekik köszönhetik, hogy most nem egy álomvilágban élnek. A legtöbb szegény sorsra jutott ember valahogy így gondolja, de akadnak kivételek is. Habár azok máshol vannak és nem Kiriben.

A falu egy 600 fős lakosságot számláló kis település rozoga házakkal, elcsépelt földutakkal, romlott üzleti lehetőségekkel. Ezek miatt többen is elhagyták a falut, hogy máshol kezdjenek új, biztosabb jövőt felépíteni, de vannak, akik maradnak, és itt próbálnak valamit is elérni.

A lakosság java viszont tűr, mert tűrnie kell, és mert nincs elég pénzük a költözésre vagy csak egy ideiglenes vándorolásra vagy bármire.

Az utcákon mindennek ellenére nagyon sokan jártak-keltek, nem akarták senkinek se megadni az örömöt, hogy sírni lássák őket a nyomorult helyzetük miatt.

Több árva gyerek is lézengett a tömegben, nem nézték le őket, nem is bántották, mert velük együtt az ők helyzetük sem más. Viszont itt akadt egy kivétel, akit mindenki egytől egyig elkerült, féltek tőle és gyűlölték őt. Ha valaki ránézett, az csakis gyűlölettől izzó szempárral figyelte az alig 7 éves kisfiút.

Első látásra semmi különös nem volt a fiúban, ugyanolyan testfelépítésű volt, mint a többi kortársa, de valamiben mégis különbözött a faluban lakóktól. Nem a kinézete, nem is a személyisége, hanem egy 7 pecsétes titok miatt, ami annyit takar, hogy a fiú a Hét Farkú Bijuu Jinchuurikije, amiről ő is tudott, épp ezért nem hibáztatta a falusiakat, hogy megvetik őt, de attól még nagyon rosszul esett neki ez a bánásmód.

(Visszaemlékezés, ami nem lesz annyira fontos a jövőben.)

„ Tudod, Yorui, nem mindent mondtam el neked a legnagyobb Ninja Háborúról, vannak dolgok, amiket szándékosan eltitkoltunk, de ahogy látom, már nem folytathatjuk ezt a te és a falu érdekében – mondta ezt a faluban tevékenykedő kevés shinobi vezetője 3 éve az akkor 4 éves Jinchuurikinek. – Hallottál arról, hogy a világ számára ismeretlen Tíz Farkú Bijuut hoztá létre a Hét elkapott Bijuuból és a másik kér Bijuu chakrájából. Majd komoly harcok árán legyőzte az Egyesített Shinobi Haderő a Juubit, az azt létrehozó Obitót és a terv kiötlőjét, Uchiha Madarát – ránézett a kisfiúra, aki bólintott, hogy érti. – Nos, eddig mindenki számára világos, de az utána történtekről már csak a bennfentesek tudnak. Eredetileg én se tudtam, hogy mi az a titok, amit ma közlök veled, de úgy két éve egy ilyen jó barátomnak hála mindent megtudtam. Ezt mesélem most el neked és megkérlek, hogy jól figyelj, mert többször nem adódik lehetőség arra, hogy ezt elmondjam neked – az utolsó pár szónál lehajtotta a fejét, mintha sejtette volna, hogy ez az elbeszélése lesz az utolsó beszélése az életében. – Akkor kezdem:

(Visszaemlékezés a visszaemlékezésben):

„ Az egyesített haderő minden még élő embere kimerülten lihegve figyelte, ahogy Obito Juubitól elszakított teste a földre hull Naruto és Sasuke által. Madara még mindig Hashiramával harcolt, ami lekötötte a figyelmét és egy óvatlan pillanatára várt a pecsételni tudok, hogy egy életen át, végleg megszabaduljanak az Uchihától. Négy Kage csak a Juubira koncentrált, míg Tsunade és Sakura egyszerre koncentráltak a harcra, és hogy Katsuyu által meggyógyítsák a sérülteket. Naruto a Démon Transzformáció módban, míg Sasuke a Senjutsu Susano'o módban csatlakozott a Tíz Farkú elleni harcban, ami igaz, őket is merítette kifele, de most, hogy már a Tsukoyomis gond nem élt, könnyű dolguk volt. Amíg ők ezzel szenvedtek, a csatatér másik felén Madara és Hashirama folytatta a már megkezdett harcot. Madara szörnyen dühös volt, hogy nem sikerült a terve, de fejében már szöget ütött egy következő, aminek a végrehajtása nehéz, de kivitelezhető lesz. Nem észlelte a közelében meg húzódó pecsételő osztagot, ezért egy óvatlan lépésnél valami fura kék chakra kapta el a kezét, amire nem csak ő és nem csak az ellenfele, de minden jelenlévő meglepődött, majd az Uchiha a Sharinganjávál a chakrafonalat követve ráakadt egy tizenéves forma lányra, aki jobb kezét a föld felett tartotta és áramlott a chakrája. Fekete haja, szürkék-kék szeme volt. Első látásra nem volt különleges, de aztán Madarában meghűlt a vér, ahogy kiszúrta, hogy a lányt egy aranysárga angyalszerű lény védte, fején a Jing-Jang és egy fehér üres kör helyezkedett el. A chakrával elkapott férfit egyre jobban behálózta a chakra, majd egyszerűen semmivé foszlatta. Hashirama a lány felé fordult, de már csak a földre boruló holt testét látta és, hogy valami sárgás anyag forog körülötte, majd miután ez elült, megjelent egy hasonló korú, fekete hajú, Sharinganos fiú, akit egy fekete angyalszerű lény védett. A fiú körül egy kék és egy fekete alakú Ichibihez hasonló alakú, átlátszó démon vett körül, és áramoltatták a chakrát az Uchiha kölyök körül. Neki is ott volt a Jing-Jang a fején, de ő nem az Edo Tenseijesekkel foglalkozott, hanem a Juubival. Odaportált elé, felé nyújtotta a kezét, amiből egy kék sárkányrepült ki chakrafonalakkal vegyítve és a Juubit körbeölelte vele. Ezután olyan hatalmas fény keletkezett, hogy mindenkinek be kellett hunynia a szemét, majd mikor legközelebb kinyitották, akkor a Hét Bijuu állt az immáron holt fiú előtt." – mondta a férfi, majd folytatta: - „ Ezután mindent elrendeztek és kér év múlva már a Bijuuk újból Jinchuurikikben éltek, mondván, hogy így könnyebb védeni őket. Az egyik Jinchuuriki te vagy Yorui. Benned a Hét Farkú, Sichibi él, vagy más néven Chomei."- magyarázta a fiúnak és a következő pillanatban a falakra a férfi vére loccsant, s az élettelen teste a földre hullt.

Innestől kezdve volt más az élet a faluban számára és a lakosoknak is.."

(Visszaemlékezés vége.)

A fiút könnyű volt felidegesíteni, és aki ezt elérte nála, az nem számíthatott hosszú életre, de aztán Yorui megváltozott egy fél évvel ezelőtti incidensnek köszönhetően..

(Visszaemlékezés, valamivel fontosabb lesz, mint az első.):

„ Kiri falut hatalmas izgatottság járta át, egy ritka és nagy dolog volt készülőben, illetve érkezőben. Mindenki erről beszélt, ami az ekkor 6 és fél éves Yorui kíváncsiságát is felkeltette, de a rossz kapcsolata miatt az emberektől nem tudta megkérdezni, inkább hallgatózott jó ideig sikertelenül, hisz ha csak valakinek a közelébe megy, az elmenekült. Most se járt másképp, de nem adta fel és a falu széléhez botorkált, ahol tudta szerint több nagymenőző gyerek van. Tőlük talán megtudhat valamit, így hát odament és lám, csodák csodájára futottak előle. Viszont most az egyszer akadtak kivételek, mert egy vörös hajú, sárga szemű lány és egy zöld hajú, zöld szemű, taknyos kortársa ott maradt egy fán ücsörögve és némán, kis ijedelemmel figyelték, de nem futottak el.

Mi van a faluban lévőkkel? – kérdezte a zöld hajú, ami meglepte Yoruit, hisz azt hitte, hogy majd ők megadják neki a választ, de a jelek szerint ez nem így lesz.

Baka! – kiabálta a mellette ülő lány és fejen vágta a fiút, aki ennek következményében lepottyant a fa törzséhez, vészesen közel a Jinchuurikihez. – Hogy lehetsz ekkora idióta? Hát már ezerszer, ha nem többször, elmondtam és elmondták! – ordibálta le a fa törzsének támaszkodó immáron remegő fiúnak.

Mit.. Mit akarsz? – kérdezte Yoruit a fiú, mintha meg se hallotta volna a lány kiabálását, habár lehet, hogy valóban így van.

Kérdezni – válaszolta a barna hajú tömören és röviden.

Huhh.. – fújta ki magából a felgyülemlett levegőt és egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, már nem rettegett annyira a vele szemben álló fiútól. – Mit akarsz kérdezni? – tette fel a mindent eldöntő kérdést.

Mi van a falusiakkal? – kérdezte szinte ugyanazt, mint nem rég a zöld hajú. Erre a lány fejen csapta magát és egy „Uramistenem"-et nyögött.

Na, látod, ez engem is érdekel! – ugrott oda Yoruihez és vállon veregette, amit viszont a vállon veregetett nem vett jó néven, és ezt nem is titkolta. – Öööö.. Bocs! – kiabálta hirtelen és felugrott a lányhoz az ijedelem végett.

Ne bohóckodj Rinji! Nem látod, hogy nincs senki, akitől tudhatna bármi… - kezdte volna Yoruit védeni a lány, de végül megakadt, mert érezte, hogy ezzel akár meg is bánthatja, és ez nem függött össze az ő személyiségével. – Na, a lényeg a lényeg, hogy konohai shinobik fognak érkezni. Állítólag tán a Hokage két fő haverja vagy mik, meg még valakik. Tudja a fene, hogy pontosan mi van, mert ezek a… Nem mondok csúnyát, de senki se hajlandó kész tényeket közölni. – adott választ a lány Yorui kérdésére, majd megint Rinjihez fordult, hogy megverje, de az addigra már árkon-bokron túl járt. – Egyébként.. Én Kita vagyok, Uzumaki Kita, az a fél idióta taknyos meg Kayu Rinji. – mutatta be saját magát és társát/haverját a lány, reménykedve, hogy Yorui más, mint aminek elmondják.

Yorui. – mondta és egyszerűen ott hagyta az Uzumaki lányt.

Ezután visszatért a szokásosnál is nyüzsgőbb utcákra, ahol mindenki javított, szerelt, jó benyomást akartak kelteni az ideérkezők felé. Yorui unottan megcsóválta a fejét, és egy fára felugorva várta, hogy csillapodjon a népség.

Így ment ez úgy egy héten keresztül, amikor megérkeztek a konohaiak, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru,Yamanaka Ino és még páran, akik kicsit ledöbbentek az itteni szegénységen.

Mindegyikük más-más dologban jött segíteni a falunak, aminek lakosai egyelőre nem értették, hogy mi történhetett a Nagy Nemzetekkel, mert ez azért nem mindennapi dolog.

Shikamaru és Naruto a falu utcáin tevékenykedtek, ezáltal hamar szemet szúrt nekik az emberek viselkedése egy barna hajú, zöld szemű kis fiúval, akit mindenki került és ugyanolyan szemekkel néztek rá, mint valaha Narutora kis korában Konohában. A szőke shinobinak dejavu érzése lett ezzel kapcsolatban, de nem nagyon akart belekeveredni olyanba, amiről nem tud semmi biztosat, ezért folytatta, amit elkezdtek. Közben félszemmel a fiút figyelte.

Yorui kicsit meglepve figyelte a konohaiak segítő munkáját, hisz' ilyenben még nem volt része. Habár igaz, hogy még kevés évet hagyott maga mögött, de már így is nagyon sok mindent megélt.

Egy ideig céltalanul bolyongott az utcákon, majd megállt a főutcán tevékenykedő szőke- és barna hajú shinobitól tisztes távolban. Észrevette, hogy egy idő után a szőke hajú, kék szemű ninja őt figyeli, amitől fura érzése lett. Érezte, hogy van bennük valami közös, de ötlete nem volt, hogy mi.

Belemerülve gondolataiba állt egy helyben, agyilag nem is Kiriben volt, hanem valahol máshol. Csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor a nemrég őt figyelő shinobi barátságosan megszólította. Megijedt egy kicsit, de ennek jelét nem mutatta. Állt és nézte rezzenéstelen, komor ábrázattal a kék szemű shinobit.

Van valami baj? – kérdezte barátságos hangnemben. Ezt több arra járó rémült arccal figyelte. Naruto nem mutatta ki, de nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy folyik a faluban és, hogy miért kell ennek a fiúnak szenvednie.

Van. Minden. – válaszolta a tőle megszokott rideg hangnemben. Ez látszólag ledöbbentette a vele szemben álló szőkét.

Ezalatt Shikamaru is odament, neki is felkeltette a kíváncsiságát, hogy mi, vagy ki a fiú, hogy ennyire félnek tőle a falusiak. Több percen át Narutotól több méterre megállva tűnődött, majd kicsit sápadtan, kikerekedett szemmel nézte a fiút. Ha a fiú az, aminek gondolja, akkor itt vigyázni kell.

Naruto! – szólította meg félhangosan, arcán már nem látszottak az előbbi jelek, maximum egy kis frusztráció.

Mi az Shika? – kérdezte oda se nézve, mivel lekötötte, hogy a fiú érzelemmentes arcában olvasni tudjon.

Jó lenne, hogy ide jönnél. Valamit muszáj elmondanom! Most! Azonnal! – intett neki, mire Naruto odament.

Menjünk távolabb, olyasvalamiről szeretnék beszélni veled, amit nem hallhat bárki – érvelt és kezénél fogva elráncigálta.

Naa! Mondd már! – kiabálta és elrántotta a kezét Shikamarutól.

Arról a fiúról lenne szót, akivel beszéltél az előbb – kezdte, de meg is állt figyelve a vele szemben álló reakcióját, ami egy zavart tarkóvakarás volt csak, ezért folytatta. – Észrevetted te is, hogy mennyire kerülik, hogy viseltetnek iránta az emberek? – tette fel a kérdést, amire egy határozott bólintás volt a válasz. – Oké, akkor elmondom, hogy szerintem miért lehet, és, hogy ezt miből gondolom. Ne szakíts félbe. Akkor kezdem az indokkal. Valószínűleg nem ok nélkül tekintenek rá a falusiak, úgy, ahogy. Oka van, méghozzá nem is kicsi, ami körülbelül az lehet, hogy vagy Jinchuuriki, vagy egy vérengző klán tagja, amit habár kétlek, nem vethetek el a kevés információ miatt. Habár, ha az lenne, akkor már nem élne, így ki lehet zárni és marad az, hogy egy Bijuu hordozója és ezért ilyen vele a lakosság, mint régen veled voltak. Észrevetted?

Igen. Én is gondoltam arra, hogy valami komoly van, de hogy ez lenne.. Áhh.. Nem tudom, Shika! – fogta a fejét zaklatottan. Az, hogy az a fiú is egy Jinchuuriki legyen, az tényleg nem kizárt, hisz ugyanúgy néznek rá, mint régen őrá. Gyűlölik ugyanúgy. – Megtudakolom. – jelentette ki és már ott sem volt.

Talán még hasznos lesz, amit tesz, igaz, idiótaság. Ne kerülj bajba, nincs kedvem kellemetlen helyzetbe kerülni. – mondta Naruto hűlt helyének, majd zsebre vágott kézzel visszabaktatott oda, ahol munkálkodott, mikor ez történt.

Mire visszaért, addigra el is fáradt, így fogta magát és ledőlt szunyálni.

Naruto eközben visszatért a fiúhoz és meg se várva, hogy az valamit mondjon, azonnal a tárgyra tért.

Te Jinchuuriki vagy? – kérdezte, mire minden ott lévő, vagy éppen arra járó ember halálsápadtan távolodni kezdtek a közelükből. Veszélyt éreztek Yorui által, akit eddigre körülvett a narancssárga buborékos démon lepel.

Szóval az. – jelentette ki magának, majd a zsebébe nyúlt. Egy kis papírt vett elő, amin pecsét volt. A fiú fejéhez nyomta, mire az összes felesleges chakra eltűnt, de a szeméből a mérhetetlen gyűlölet, düh nem.

Attól, hogy mindenkinek visszaadod a gyűlöletet, nem nyersz semmit, csak veszítesz – odahajolt a minimális szinten ledöbbent gyerekhez és a fülébe súgott, amit a fiún kívül senki se hallott. – Tudom, hogy milyen érzés ez, én is Jinchuuriki vagyok, de hidd el, ez a jobbik eset, ha csak gyűlölnek. Átéltem mindazt, amit te, de nem adtam fel és most nagyon sok barátom van. Egyet ajánlok: e hagyd, hogy a gyűlölet ellepje a szíved, ha hagyod, vesztesz, és biztos halál fog rád várni. Győzd ezt le győzni akarással, legyen meg a szívedben az, ami még a legrosszabb helyzetekben is biztos lábakon tart, akkor nem lesz akadály, és eléred, hogy elismerjenek, szeressenek. Ha ezt visszaadod nekik, nyert ügyed van, de a gyűlöletet ne add vissza nekik. Gyűlölet gyűlöletet szül. Ne hagyd, hogy így legyen. Bízok benne, hogy egy sorstársamnak ugyancsak sikerülni fog és hidd el, nem rossz az, ha Jinchuuriki az ember. A Bijuuk szerethetők és barátságosak, ha te is úgy állsz hozzá. – a fiú szemei kikerekedtek a monológ végére, sose hitte volna, hogy ez így van. Ledöbbentette az a tény, hogy a vele szemben álló egy őhozzá hasonló sorsú ember. Nem látszott meg rajta.

Yorui nem akart hinni Narutonak, de szíve mélyén érezte, igaza van.

A konohaiak körülbelül két hétig voltak még a faluban, ez az idő alatt a Sichibi Jinchuurikije sokat tanult a Kyuubi Jinchuurikijétől, és tudtán kívül létrejött egy szoros kötelék kettejük közt.

Miután a shinobik elmentek, gyökerestől megváltozott Yorui élete. Most már nem gyűlölettel tekintett az emberekre, hanem olyanokra, akikkel Narutohoz hasonlóan egy köteléket hozhat létre és ezért meg fog tenni mindent. Megfogja védeni a falut. Ez az elhatározás lett a fő életcélja az alig 7 éves fiúnak."

(Visszaemlékezés vége.)

Folyt. köv. (Nem lesz visszaemlékezés, hanem folytatódik a harc, ez csak egy ki kitekintés volt. Innestől javítom a fejezetek minőségét.

Ha valaki akar segíteni, hogy miben mit változtassak, akkor írja meg nyugodtan, szívesen fogadom az ötleteket+ olyant is, hogy milyen eseményeket tegyek be, amit szívesen látnátok. Ja és lesz egy kis „Miért Fű Országa a Fű Országa" filler, ami rövid lesz, de na..:D )

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad. Arigatou!


End file.
